cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Cednia Knight (Lexi Slicks)
"The only things worth trusting is the voice in your head and the blade in your belt." - Cednia Knight Beginning Life Lexi Zetacreeper was born to Bastilla Zetacreeper and Zagent Zetacreeper. Due to lack of documentation and files, her date of birth was never acquired. She grew up along side her siblings Crystal Zetacreeper, Mako Graulclank, and Tony. (Tony's last name is unidentifiable due to lack of documentation. Parents are assumed to be Zagent and Bastilla. Lexi was known for her bad attitude. She would often be in trouble for fighting and saying insults. This is a direct cause of her upbringing. Lexi's parents divorced when she was quite young, her father caught cheating and ran off with the said women. This divided the family, which in turn, broke Lexi down, bit by bit. It was one thing after another. Her parents splitting and the fact that her siblings were choosing sides. Her brothers, Mako and Tony, stayed with their mother, while her sister, Crystal, decided to stay with their father. Crystal and Lexi were the closest of all the siblings, and when Lexi watched her sister walk away with her father, she was absolutely devastated. As time went on, Lexi became a troubled child. She would often attack her siblings, even sometimes her own mother, over the smallest of reasons. Her family didn't known what to do with her. She would be content one second, and a brat the next. This would be one of the reasons why Lexi would eventually disband from her family, traveling the world on her own. The question of why was never answered, and we suppose it never will be. Relationships = Parents: Bastilla Zetacreeper (Mother) - Lexi's mother was Bastilla Zetacreeper. Her date of birth is unknown. She was the youngest in the family. From a young age, her mother and her connected. They were one in the same. Everything changed when the divorce came, and Lexi turned to the worst. She eventually lost contact with her mother, and Bastilla has no idea where Lexi remains today. Zagent Zetacreeper (Father) - Lexi's father was Zagent Zetacreeper. From a young age, Lexi and her father were never on the same page. He expected much out of her, as her siblings were great warriors and were often rewarded for so. He expected the same. She was either too sweet or too innocent. When the divorce happened, Lexi snapped on him. Threatening to murder him. She was no longer the innocent little girl he once knew, but became one that he feared. He left, and they lost contact. He hasn't seen Lexi since he walked out with her sister the night of the divorce. Jaden Slicks (Father) - Later on in Lexi's life, Bastilla and Jaden got back together. From there, information spilled about their previous relationships. Bastilla found Lexi, after a long search, and sat her down for the truth. The truth that her real father was Jaden Slicks. Lexi was mixed emotions. Anger at her mother for not telling her sooner. For making her live a lie her entire life. Confusion, as she had grown up her entire life believing Zagent was her father. Peace, in a small way, knowing that the only important thing she lost when Zagent and Crystal walked out was her sister. At first, their relationship was rocky. Lexi had to get used to the truth, it took a lot of trial and error. Eventually, they grew quite close, and she wanted to be by his side through everything, but when she became a mercenary and worked to support her broken family, she eventually lost contact. Jaden Slicks has no idea where his daughter is today. Siblings: (Lack of documentation could lead to inaccurate information. Number of siblings and their names could be inaccurate.) Crystal Zetacreeper (Sister) - From the very beginning, Lexi and Crystal were very close. They were always doing things together, two-peas-in-a-pod. As they grew into their teenage years, they would often go to each other for advice, and would sneak away from home to do things together. When it came time for the divorce, and the siblings began to fight and choose their parents sides, Crystal made the upsetting decision to go with her father, abandoning everyone else in her family. She tried to persuade Lexi to come along, but Lexi couldn't do it. Lexi stayed with her mother and her sister walked out the door, to never see each other again. (Lack of documentation on the events of that night could lead to inaccurate information. Rumor had it they met again, but there is no proof of such meeting.) Mako Graulclank (Brother) - Out of all Lexi's siblings, she was the least closest to Mako. No particular reason, just the fact that Mako and Crystal were very close and Lexi didn't want to be lodged into that. Later on, in their lives, Mako would be the only one to find his sister again. He saw who she was and what she had become after being a mercenary had done to her, and he decided it would be best to let things rest, and they never came into contact again. Tony (Unknown) (Brother) - There wasn't much evidence of a relationship between Lexi and Tony. The only piece we've acquired is from their mother, saying they were close as children, but when they both found love in other people, they just grew apart. Marriages: John Lightningwind (Husband) (Divorced) - John Lightningwind was Lexi's first husband. They had met as teenagers, and grew together from there. Once adults, John had proposed to her, saying she was the love of his life. They were married, by Bastilla, and stayed married for years. They had one child, Raynar Lightningwind, who was a surprise to John and Lexi. After a few years of love and prosperity, things began to drastically decline. John was spending more time away from home than he was at home, and Raynar had become a troubled child. It eventually came to Lexi's attention that John had been cheating on her with multiple women. When Lexi heard of the news, she confronted him, and when he said they were nothing but filthy lies, she did what any mother would. She packed up her stuff and took her kid with her when she left. (The locations of John are unknown.) Sean Shadowstorme (Husband) (Divorced) - Lexi eventually remarried to Sean Shadowstorme. (There are little to no documentation on this marriage besides the marriage license and divorce papers. Rumor had it they had children, but there has been no documentation of the sort. According to sources who were very close to Sean and Lexi's relationship, they lived a happy marriage and eventually grew a family of their own. Whether or not Raynar was here for these events is unknown. They divorced after a long marriage, and Sean has no idea to where Lexi is.) Children: (Lack of documentation could lead to inaccurate information. Number of children could be more than stated below.) Raynar Lightningwind (Son) - Raynar was Lexi's first child. His father was John Lightningwind. When Lexi took Raynar after her and John divorced, they became mercenaries together. They were a very unstoppable duo. They traveled the galaxy picking up missions and raids. Their most notable was a raid on Nova Corporation, now known as Nebula Corp. After Lexi retired as a mercenary, Raynar continued. When he returned from a years long mission, he found his mother nowhere to be seen. He still doesn't know where she is to this day. Jedi Training When Lexi was young, she showed signs of a connection to the force, but because of her troublesome behavior, Bastilla and Zagent were reluctant to input her into the academy. So they trained her from home. Lexi was skilled at the force, she was just very bad at being aggressive, like her father wanted her to be. She would never hurt a fly. When Lexi's parents divorced, she became twisted, often balancing on the line of dark and light. (This information is purely speculation and rumors. They often said she would switch from light to dark, as if possessed by some sort of evil that would show its self. Again, all speculation.) When Lexi left, she was presumed evil. Everyone believed she had left to follow the dark side, but whether that is true or not is unknown. Mercenary Work When starting as a mercenary, along side her son, Raynar, she would pick the easy job listings. She told herself she couldn't put her son through the difficulties of this job, and she wanted to choose the easier ones to keep her safe. But Raynar was skilled, as his father had taught him a thing or two on how to talk with his knuckles. (The only documentation on the Nova Corporation raid is very undetailed and lacks in information. What is stated here is the only piece of information we have on the said event.) Lexi and her son were supposed to infiltrate the Nova Corporations supply rooms in their facility and destroy all they could. The reasoning was to put a stop in Nova Corporation, giving the opposing army an advantage. When ever Raynar would speak on the event, he would say he remembers the bombs going off, supply crates igniting and rubble everywhere. He says he remembers Lexi and Xalandra making eye contact for a second, as his mother blasted off and away from the facility. (Whether Xalandra Nova or Lexi had any furthur interactions or not is unknown.) The Disappearance of Lexi Slicks: After the divorce between Sean Shadowstorme and Lexi, she left. Due to lack of documentation, it isn't stated why or how. All that is known is she left, leaving behind a note, covered in a strange substance. "This is where I depart. My story is told. My whereabouts will remain unknown. If you find me, reader, I suppose you were mean't to. The butt erfl y an d t h eca terpi lla r ar e one i n t he s am e." - Note left behind by Lexi Slicks, before her disappearance. (This is where our files end. The whereabouts of Lexi Slicks is unknown. Rumor has it she's known under a new name, Cednia Knight, but whether that is factual or not is unknown. Will we ever find out where she went? I guess only time will tell.)